monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Glavenus
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the fearsome leader of the Fated Four, who is also the offline final boss for MHGen, Glavenus! In-Game Description Monster Hunter Generations Equipment Interesting Facts About Glavenus *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Tail Blade Wyvern *Family: Glavenus *Glavenus is a recently discovered species of Brute Wyvern found living in the Jurassic Frontier. **They've also be sighted in the volcanic regions and desert regions. *It gets the title, Cutting Wyvern, from its huge blade-like tail. *Glavenus is a predator that doesn't let its prey run away or escape easily. *Similar to Brachydios, Glavenus is able to jump quite well and is agile. **On the back of its legs are two claws used to support its weight as it lands. *Inside Glavenus' body is a special fire sac different from other fire sacs. This fire sac allows Glavenus to hold fire in its throat, allowing it to burn prey with its powerful bites. This fire sac also allows Glavenus to breath some usual fiery projectiles at prey. These projectiles can explode on contact though can be left to detonate on their own, while on the ground. **When this fire sac heats up greatly, Glavenus' spikes and some other parts will turn red as they smoke with heat. *Glavenus' most unique feature is its blade-like tail. The blade-like tail is used in many ways by Glavenus such as keeping Glavenus' whole body balanced but its primary use is for attacking. This tail can cut prey in two with a single slash, crack the ground easily, and even block some attacks. *Glavenus' tail is made up of many pyroclastic materials such as ore. By rubbing or dragging its tail on the ground violently, it actually heats up its tail greatly. While its tail is heated up, its tail swings send burst of fire and fiery explosions from its tail, making its already deadly tail more deadly. **While heated up, its tail can slice through prey like butter. *Though its tail is more deadly while heated up, Glavenus' tail actually becomes dull more quickly. When a Glavenus' tail is heated or dull, the tail actually becomes more vulnerable to attacks from threats. To solve this problem, Glavenus has evolved a unique behavior. It will actually put its tail in its mouth, between four specially designed fangs, before slowly sharpening its blade-like tail. This restores the tail's sharpness and makes it brand new again, ready to be used in another battle. **The hard shell covering Glavenus face protects its eyes from sparks as it sharpens. *When Glavenus sharpens its tail, it is removing soot and ore from its tail and swallowing it. The swallowed soot and ore is accumulated into its special fire sac, where it changes to a semisolid form that is similar to boiling lava. *To scare away potential threats, Glavenus will drag its tail on the ground and roar at the foe. **By dragging its tail, it shows the threat that it uses fire as a weapon. *Glavenus is considered to be one of the smartest known Brute Wyvern species to the Hunter's Guild. This is from its behavior and some of its characteristics. **Like other Brute Wyverns, Glavenus is extremely aggressive. *Glavenus is considered to be the strongest Brute Wyvern known from its dangerous, skilled fighting style. *Glavenus concept was a Land-Based Rathalos. *Glavenus is the leader of the Elite Four. *It is nicknamed the Burning Blade from its heated tail. *Its shell symbolizes its violent, fiery temper. **Some shells from older Glavenus have battle scars. *Rarely, a crimson-colored gem is produced inside its fire sac. This gem is said to contain the screams of burning souls. *Its scales are fragile yet have good resistance against heat and fire. *The tail can't be processed by craftsmen by any normal means. *The fangs of older Glavenus is capable of cutting a hunter in two without even losing its sharpness. *While the Jurassic Frontier was in development, the developers were working on a dinosaur-like monster to put into that area. *In the middle of the development before the Ancient Forest, another concept was thought up, a Tail Blade (尻尾が剣). *Eventually, fire was added to the concept of the tail plus the idea of a Fiery Tornado (火災旋風). *To make Glavenus different from other monsters, the developers chose to give its tail three phases; Sharpened, Heated, and Dull. *Its overall design was to give it the appearance of a glimmering flame. The design of Glavenus's equipment was to give it a harsh look, unlike the Rathalos' equipment, with violent fire. Glavenus BGM Videos The Fated Four and Soon... Unrivaled Two Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs